


You'll never see what's hiding out

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Other, They're like 4, Younger Chloé Bourgeois, Younger Sabrina Raincomprix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: "Oh, Chloe? She doesn't get hurt. She does the hurting."That was what everyone thought. That Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, was so selfish and petty that she never could get hurt. Because in the end, how could you get hurt if the only person you cared about, was yourself?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You'll never see what's hiding out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was drawing and got hit by an inspiration for Chloe Bourgeois angst. Then I got hit by more inspiration and, next thing you know, I'm over here writing. I think Chloe's character hasn't been well-written, she was kinda seen as a brat for no reason, and then we see the reason, and then it's poorly written. So, I wanted to dive into this and hopefully write something you guys will enjoy.
> 
> The title is from, "Unstoppable" by Sia.

**_"Oh, Chloe? She doesn't get hurt. She does the hurting."_ **

That was what everyone thought. That Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter, was so selfish and petty that she never could get hurt. Because in the end, how could you get hurt if the only person you cared about, was yourself? 

Sabrina knew better, though. She knew Chloe better than anyone and knew what she'd gone through. She knew Chloe when she was the most vulnerable, knew her when she showed kindness, and knew her reasons for putting up a front. But no one else knew, because no one else cared to ask.

And, if Sabrina had never been there all those years ago, if Sabrina had been like everyone else and decided not to ask the poor young girl what was wrong, then Sabrina would've thought the same as everyone else. And everyone else was wrong.

* * *

**_Many years ago, when Chloe was only four._ **

"Why do you have to leave? Mommy, what about me, what about Daddy?" Chloe asked her mother through tearful eyes.

"Chloe, darling, it's for work. Adult stuff that you won't understand until you're older. It's very important," her mother replied dismissively before shouting at someone to hurry up and get the bags in the car.

"But I'm important, too!" Chloe stomped her foot, clenching her fists. "I'm important too!"

Her mother glanced down at her coolly, pointing toward herself, "Darling, nothing is more important than me, and my career. I'll see you in a few months."

"No! I want you to stay," the four-year-old shrieked. Her mother ignored her, slipping into the car. "Mommy!" The car door closed, then the car began to drive away.

Chloe tried running after it, shouting for her mother to stay, trying to get her attention, but nothing worked. She then tripped and fell face first on the driveway, scraping her knee. She sat there, crying miserably until someone came and picked her up to clean her wound.

It was then Chloe knew that no one cared. And if no one cared, then she wouldn't either. It made perfect sense, didn't it?

That was why when Chloe had to go to preschool, she didn't care. She played by herself with the toys she brought, and if anyone took one of her toys she'd yank it out of their hands. If someone asked to play with her toys, she'd tell them to get their own toys. They were her toys, why did people want to take them? What if they ruined them?

Soon enough, Chloe was always alone. But she didn't care. Because if no one cared, why should she? It made perfect sense.

Of course, sometimes, though, she would get lonely. Chloe didn't like feeling lonely. She decided it was the worst feeling, even worse then when she'd broken her arm when she was three. And when she was lonely, she would cry. But no one wanted to play with a girl who was always crying or never shared, so the feeling of loneliness never went away.

Those days it was hard to pretend she didn't care. But if no one cared, then she wouldn't either. Even if it was hard, it made perfect sense.

One day, when she was crying, a girl walked over to her. She had short, red hair with a white headband keeping it in place, round glasses, and a concerned look on her face. The girl sat down beside Chloe, and said, 

"Hi, I'm Sabrina. Are you ok?"

Chloe blinked at her. Why was this girl talking to her? Was she new? Did she not know what Chloe was like? Why was she still sitting next to her? 

Despite the questions in her mind, Chloe answered her. "No! My mommy left me to go to work. I haven't seen her in forever. I miss her!"

The girl, Sabrina, inched closer, "Do...do you need a hug?" She opened her arms wide, ready to give a hug if Chloe wanted it.

Chloe threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. For the first time in a long time, Chloe realized someone cared, and maybe she wasn't going to be so lonely anymore because now she had a friend.

When she pulled away she smiled, "I'm Chloe, by the way. Do you want to play with my toys?"

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Did I write this well? Please let me know!


End file.
